A user often wears three dimensional glasses while viewing a television or movie screen in order to enjoy three dimensional images. To view higher quality three dimensional images, the three dimensional glasses often have technology embedded within the glasses. For example, the three dimensional glasses may have active shutters which communicate with a device displaying a three dimensional image.
Different viewers desire to view three dimensional images differently. Some viewers are particularly prone to feeling nauseated based on the depth of the three dimensional image. Other viewers may desire a higher or lower resolution of the images. However, the settings for currently available three dimensional glasses are the same for all users. Three dimensional glasses are currently not tailored to the individual user. By assuming that the design and technology in the glasses satisfy all viewers, some viewers are very unhappy with their three dimensional experience while others feel sick and/or are unable to enjoy the benefit of three dimensional images. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.